Get Up
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: "What are you waiting for?" He always said that and it drove her to no end. Especially now, his words sounded toxic and unbearable to her. Rage built up inside her. How dare he say that in front of her just a day after her demise. / Post 1956 Hungarian Revolution.


"What are you waiting for?"

He always said that and it drove her to no end. Especially now, his words sounded toxic and unbearable to her. Rage built up inside her. How _dare_ he say that in front of her just a day after her demise.

But she couldn't get up and shout at him. Her injuries prevented her from doing so and she couldn't scream anymore. Instead, she glared at him. She hated how insensitive he was to her all the time. She sees him look at her again. She knows he's not blind enough to see her injuries from head to toe. She can feel her strong stance fall immediately when he looks at her. She thinks she must be weak compared to him now. Her glare fails and she looks away, she wants to leave the room.

"I'm serious. You were so close."

She had enough.

"Shut _up_."

She wanted him to leave. In fact, she wanted everyone to leave her alone. More than ever, she wanted to leave this house. She knew she was close, she thought she had the chance. She didn't want people to say it in front of her face.

"Hungary, look-"

"Stop it," she finally looks at him, "just stop talking and leave me alone."

The room was cold, the same cold everyone in this household felt. Except she was shivering, she was shivering in fear. Two weeks ago she thought she could escape it but yesterday she had froze. She's back in the same cold again and Romania was only going to do the same.

Romania gets up from his chair and walks toward her. Her guard falls. The door was just behind her and she could leave.

"Listen to me for just a moment, please."

Hungary glared at him again, "What good do you have to say? Suck it up and forget what happened?"

"_No_." Hungary wanted to retort back, but the words couldn't escape her. She saw him sit by her. Her heart beats faster, afraid of hearing what he has to say. He heaved a sigh, "I'm trying to say _why_ didn't you continue? _Why_ didn't you continue fighting?"

She stared out of the window on the other side of the room, leaves beginning to fall from the trees. "I was too weak." She mentally punched herself for saying that, especially to _him_. She honestly wanted to cry, she failed so many times in her life and this one she knew she could do it but she only failed.

Romania only stared at her, baffled. "Weak? You were too _weak_? What the hell are you saying?"

"God dammit, Romania. I was stupid for thinking I could leave but now I'm back because I'm too weak." Her vision was blurred. She couldn't cry, not now. She can never cry in front of him. She rubbed her head, forgetting a bandage was there just to continue to remind her of her failure. "Why do you even care? Why out of all people do _you_ even care about me?"

"Because we're in this household together going through the same shit. Except _you_ fought harder to get out. You knew you could do it."

He was only repeating her thoughts about herself. He wasn't helping. But he continued and she only listened just to take in his toxic words.

"I'm telling you to keep going. Keep fighting. You're giving up way too easily. That's not you, not you at all. You never give up. We just went shit these past fifty years and we made it out alive. Fucking hell, we just went through the bloodiest war and we made it out _alive._"

"Except we lost."

"_Exactly_."

Hungary stared at him, absolutely baffled. "What are you-"

"Keep fighting. Even if you lose_, keep going_. I've known you for centuries and you giving up is not…_you_. Just sitting here, wallowing, is not going to help at all."

Strangely, she felt he's right.

He sighed and gets up from his chair, "Get up."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Get up."

Slowly, she gets off her chair and faces him. It hurts standing up, her legs being sore and all. But she wanted to show that she wasn't weak and that she wasn't going to give up. Romania crosses his arms.

"Now," He said, "_what are you waiting for_?"

* * *

A/N: The Hetalia fandom on tumblr is having a rare pair appreciation week and so I decided this was my chance to contribute. I've been very busy also? AP testing is over but school gave me shit ton of projects. I'm on tumblr though. Thank you for reading!


End file.
